Falling down
by Freak Lines
Summary: Menyedihkan. Kata yang pas untukku. Semuanya pergi saat aku membutuhkan mereka. /HaeHyuk/slight HyoHyuk/Yaoi/OOC/Typo dimana-mana/Want to read?
1. Chapter 1

Falling down

Hujan...

Selalu seperti ini beberapa hari terakhir. Seolah ikut menangisi apa yang terjadi. Persis dengan namja yang sedang melihat butiran air yang jatuh dari langit.

"Saranghae chagiya..." ucap namja itu lirih.

Entah sudah berapa hari ia terdiam disana. Mengulang kembali memori bersama yeoja chingu-nya. Ya, yeoja yang meninggalkannya hingga terpuruk seperti ini.

Flashback

''Hey, machine dance'' ucap yeoja itu sambil menepuk pundak namja di depannya.

''Yo,Hyo. Waeyo?'' tanya namja yang diketahui bernama Lee Hyuk Jae.

''Aniya, hanya terpukau melihat dancemu'' ucap Hyoyeon.

''Yakin? Bukankah kau menyukaiku, makanya terus memerhatikanku eoh?'' tanya Eunhyuk sambil memberikan gummy smilenya.

''Ne. Aku suka padamu Hyuk-ah. Jadilah namja chinguku'' kata Hyoyeon langsung to the point.

''MWO?! Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Atau ini efek karena kelelahan?'' ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

''Tidak oppa. Aku memang menyukaimu. Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu sekarang. Ku tunggu jawabannya besok. Annyeong oppa'' kata Hyoyeon sambil berjalan keluar ruang latihan dance.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa terdiam. Sedikit menampilkan tampang cengonya. Ia menampar pipinya sendiri. Dan itu rasanya...

''Sakittt...'' ucap namja itu sambil mengelus pipinya.

Eunhyuk pov

''Hyoyeon suka padaku? Bukankah kami teman sejak kecil? Bagaimana ini? Aku harus memberikan jawaban apa?'' ucap namja itu frustasi.

''Mungkin aku bisa mencoba berpacaran dengannya. Aku akan mencoba untuk mencintainya'' tekad namja berambut blonde itu.

Hyuk Pov end

Mungkin keputusan yang ia buat salah besar. Kenapa? Karena yeoja itu malah menyakitinya.

TBC or End?

Diangkat dari kisah rp (roleplayer) ._.


	2. Falling Down

Chapter 1

Falling Down

Author : Hyukie Choco

Pair : HaeHyuk / slight HyoHyuk

Disclaimer: Pemikiran ff ini murni dari hasil imajinasi author. Para cast di ff ini milik diri mereka sendiri. ^^

~~ Happy reading ~~

Tes... tes...

Tetesan air hujan terus turun dari langit.

"Langit baik sekali padaku hari ini" ucap namja itu lirih.

Sudah seminggu ia disana, terdiam melihat langit. Kata-kata yang sedih selalu keluar dari bibirnya. Berharap waktu akan terulang, tetapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Miris bukan.

Flashback

Eunhyuk pov

"Chagiya..." panggilku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Waeyo oppa?" ia melihat ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanyaku sambil menatap matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak akan chagi" kata Hyoyeon sambil memegang tanganku.

"Gomawo chagi" aku mencium pipinya dan ia hanya tersenyum kembali.

Bulan demi bulan pun berlalu. Tidak terasa aku sudah 4 bulan berpacaran dengannya. Hari ini aku berniat membelikannya sebuah kue untuk anniv ke 4 nanti. Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan eskpresinya saat nanti aku memberikan kue ini untuknya.

'Taiyou ga mikata suru hi ni yaketa kimi ga te wo furu kara

Kitai shiten da yakusoku no kisetsu ni tobikomu ningyo mitai ni'

Ups, handphoneku berdering. Dari yeojachinguku ternyata ^^

"Annyeong chagiya. Waeyo?" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Oppa, datanglah ke taman dekat rumahmu 15 menit lagi" kata Hyoyeon dengan nada gusar.

"Eh? Kenapa gak ke rumahku saja chagi?" tanyaku.

"Sudahlah oppa. Nanti aku jelaskan disana ne" katanya seolah ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan.

"Hm,keurae. Sampai ketemu di taman chagi. Saranghaeyo" ucapku.

Tidak ada balasan? Oh, ayolah.. ada apa dengannya? Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Apa mungkin ia sedang mengerjaiku? Hm, aku sekalian membeli kue ah untuknya.

Positive thingking? Atau memang aku yang terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak mengerti semuanya?

Aku datang ke taman sambil bersenandung riang. Di tangan kananku sudah ada sekotak kue untuk Hyoyeon.

Di taman sudah ada Hyoyeon dan Yesung hyung. Eh? Yesung hyung? Mungkin mereka hanya sedang mengobrol biasa~

"Annyeong chagi" sapaku dengan nada riang.

"Chagi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" ucap Hyoyeon sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung hyung.

"Bicara saja chagi" ucapku ketus.

Jujur aku tidak suka dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Hey, aku namjachingunya. Kutekankan namjachingunya! Posesif eoh? Tentu saja, ia yeojaku dan aku berhak marah jika ada yang menyentuh yeojaku.

"Chagi, aku ingin putus denganmu" kata Hyoyeon.

Hening. Aku berusaha mencerna kata-katanya. Ia bilang ia mau putus denganku? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

"Wae?" ucapku ragu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap oppa. Kau melarangku mengobrol dengan namja lain. Bahkan dengan oppaku pun kau cemburu. Aku benci jika dilarang seperti. Tiap aku pergi kau selalu menelponku, menanyakan aku dimana, dengan siapa dan berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan lainnya. Aku lelah dengan semua itu. Kau selalu banyak mengaturku. Aku tidak suka dengan itu oppa!" ucapnya .

"Chagi, bisakah kita membicarakannya baik baik?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Jujur, aku takut jika kehilangan satu lagi orang yang kusayang.

"Tidak oppa. Kita putus. Lagipula aku sudah berpacaran dengan Yesung oppa lebih dari sebulan. Dan ia tidak seposesif kau oppa" ucap Hyoyeon sambil mengajak Yesung pergi.

"Mianhae Hyuk-ah. Annyeong" kata Yesung sambil bergegas pergi.

Aku diam, mataku terasa panas. Dadaku mulai sesak. Aku membuang kue yang ada di tanganku. Berlari sambil menahan tangis. Aku segera masuk ke rumah berlari menuju kamarku dan menangis.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku chagi? Aku mencintaimu" ucapku sambil memegang dadaku yang terasa sakit.

Tangisku pun makin keras. Sakit rasanya. Seseorang yang kau cintai meninggalkanmu. Membuat luka yang dalam. Pergi dengan orang lain. Dan aku pun sendiri lagi.

"Kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku chagi. Kau selalu ada untukku. Tapi sekarang kenapa kau pergi?" tanyaku dengan lirih.

Airmataku tidak mau berhenti. Terus mengalir seolah berusaha menyembuhkan lukaku. Aku benci pada diriku yang lemah. Aku menangis lagi dan lagi. Terus terulang memoriku bersamamu.

Eunhyuk pov end

Flashback end

Klek...

Pintu kamar Eunhyuk terbuka. Terlihat kepala Ryeowook menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Hyung~" ucap Ryeowook sambil mendekati Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menoleh, berusaha tersenyum kepada dongsaengnya. Tapi ia tak bisa.

"Hyung, makanlah. Hyung sudah seminggu tidak makan apa-apa" ucap Ryeowook sambil menaruh makanan di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Hyung tidak lapar,Wookie" kata Eunhyuk sambil memperhatikan hujan lagi.

"Hyung kumohon. Makanlah. Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaan hyung" kata Ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah, hyung makan" kata Eunhyuk. Ia tidak bisa melawan jurus puppy eyes milik dongsaengnya (_ _")

"Hyung, besok kita mulai masuk sekolah. Ahjussi sudah mengatur kepindahan kita" kata Ryeowook sambil melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang makan.

"Hm" Eunhyuk hanya mendengarkan sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Hyung, sekolah kita yang baru adalah sekolah terkenal. Disana banyak artis lho,hyung. Ada Kyuhyun, Sungmin bahkan Lee Donghae juga ada" kata Ryeowook antusias.

Burr... (?)

Eunhyuk menyemburkan makanannya.

"Mwo? Lee Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk terbatuk-batuk

TBC or END?

Review please w


	3. Chap 2 : Me?

**Chapter 2**

**Falling Down**

**Author : Hyukie Choco**

**Pair : HaeHyuk / slight HyoHyuk**

**Other cast : -Kim Ryeowook as brother**

** -All member Super Junior**

**Disclaimer: Pemikiran ff ini murni dari hasil imajinasi author. Para cast di ff ini milik diri mereka sendiri. ^^**

~~ Happy reading ~~

"Hyung? Gwenchana?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mimik wajah khawatir.

"Ne, gwenchana Wookie-ah" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menetralkan rasa kagetnya.

"Ng,hyung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hyung dan Donghae?" tanya Ryeowook dengan rasa penasaran yang begitu besar.

Deg..

"Lee Donghae... Aku ingat padamu. Apakah kau ingat padaku?" gumam Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung? Hyuuunggg!" teriak Ryeowook yang merasa terkacangi.

"Wae Wookie-ah?" Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang sedang sangat kesal pada hyungnya.

"Aniya hyung. Sudah makan saja sana" ucap Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Keurae ^^" ucap Eunhyuk.

Tanpa rasa bersalah Eunhyuk tetap memakan makanannya. Dan Ryeowook sibuk menggerutu dalam hati.

"Dari kemarin aku dikacangi. Hyung selalu galau seminggu ini. Sekalinya mulai senang, hanya makanan yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu lagi" rutuk Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Dulu waktu berantem sama Hyoyeon noona juga kayak gitu. Apa hyung tidak sayang padaku ya?" tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap dongsaengnya yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Lucu juga melihat dongsaengnya berpikir sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Wookie-ah, sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil tetap makan.

"Hyung, apa kau sayang padaku?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja. Aku menyayangimu Wookie. Sebagai hyungmu memang harus seperti itu kan." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjukan gummy smile-nya.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Ayolah wookie, ia hyungmu. Wajar bukan jika seperti itu.

"Hyung, Wookie tidur duluan ne. Jaljayo hyung" ucap Ryeowook sambil mencium pipi Eunhyuk.

"Ne, jaljayo Wookie-ah" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengacak pelan rambut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berjalan keluar kamar Eunhyuk. Saat ini perasaannya campur aduk seperti gado-gado #plak *efek laper*

Eunhyuk segera menyelesaikan waktu makan malamnya. Setelah selesai ia hanya menaruh piring di wastafel.

"Besok juga dicuci Ryeowook" pikir Eunhyuk sambil berjalan balik(?) menuju kamarnya.

Ia masuk kamar dan segera tiduran di atas kasur. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan masa lalunya.

-Flasback-

"Oppa!" teriak Hyoyeon karena kesal.

Ya, Eunhyuk mendiamkan dirinya. Ketauhilah Hyoyeon, namja yang bernama Lee Hyuk Jae sedang mati matian menahan tawanya. Niatnya untuk menjahili kekasihnya sukses besar.

"Oppa!" panggil Hyoyeon sekali lagi. Namun Eunhyuk tetap tak bergeming.

"Monkey oppa" ucap Hyoyeon yang mulai menyerah.

Panggilan itu cukup sukses membuat Eunhyuk melirik ke Hyoyeon.

"Oh tuhan. Aku yang tampan ini kenapa dipanggil monyet" rutuk Eunhyuk dalam hati .

Eunhyuk tetap diam dan tidak menjawab.

"Yasudah kalau oppa mendiamkanku. Aku akan pulang" ucap Hyoyeon sambil beranjak pergi.

Baru Hyoyeon akan beranjak dari tempat mereka. Eunhyuk menarik tangan Hyoyeon dan akhirnya...

Chu~

Eunhyuk mencium bibir Hyoyeon sekilas. Setelah selesai itu ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum mesum(?) lalu segera pergi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya! Oppa!" kata Hyoyeon sambil melempar sepatunya. Jujur ia merasa senang sekaligus malu. Buktinya wajahnya sudah merona parah(?)

"Gak kena" kata Eunhyuk sambil terus berlari menghindari lemparan Hyoyeon yang mematikan(?).

Dan satu lemparan sepatu lagi melayang dan...

Headshoot! Lee Hyuk Jae pun terjatuh setelah terkena lemparan menyeramkan milik seorang Hyoyeon.

"Rasakan pembalasanku" ucap Hyoyeon sambil tertawa.

Eunhyuk hanya merutuki nasib sialnya. Dan ia melihat Lee Donghae tengah termenung menatap air danau.

"Lee Dong.." ucapan Eunhyuk terputus begitu melihat Hyoyeon mendekatinya.

"Oppa, ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah capek" kata Hyoyeon tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ia memunguti sepatunya dan memakainya kembali.

Jika ini komik mungkin sudah ada uap panas di atas kepalanya. Eunhyuk memberikan death glarenya tapi percuma. Hyoyeon tidak peka dengan hal disekitarnya. Akhirnya dengan perasaan kesal ia pun segera berjalan mendahului Hyoyeon.

-Flashback end-

Eunhyuk tersenyum mengingatnya. Mereka adalah pasangan termesra di sekolah mereka. Semua orang merasa iri dengan hubungan mereka. Sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah. Mata Eunhyuk mulai terasa panas, dadanya pun juga terasa sesak. Jika ia mengingat Hyoyeon, pasti selalu seperti ini.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja" ucap Eunhyuk.

Ia mematikan lampu dan itu terasa gelap #plak. Dalam kegelapan ia mulai mendengar suara Hyoyeon memanggilnya. Entah itu halusinasinya atau apa, cukup menyeramkan memang.

"Oppa! Oppa~ Chagiya~ Ya!" suara Hyoyeon terus terdengar sampai kata terakhirnya.

"Saranghaeyo chagi~" suara itu, cukup membuat Eunhyuk meneteskan air matanya.

Tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk pun tertidur. Ia tertidur dengan wajahnya yang masih basah karena air mata.

Hari pun mulai pagi. Namja yang bernama Eunhyuk itu masih tertidur pulas. Jam weker sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.59. Jam Eunhyuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi.

Tepat pukul 06.00, jam weker Eunhyuk berbunyi.

"WAKE UP HYUK JAE BABBO! " bunyi itu disambung dengan sebuah palu yang ada diatas weker itu. Palu itu mengetuk kepala Eunhyuk.

"Aww" ucap Eunhyuk sambil meringis.

Ia mematikan alarmnya. Oh, haruskah ia bersyukur pada sepupunya yang terlalu pintar sampai membuat weker yang 'spesial' seperti itu. Ia mengutuk weker yang begitu nista serta sepupunya yang juga nista #plak.

Cklek...

Pintu pun terbuka dan ada sesosok makhluk yang begituuu...

manis (parno deh XD). Ryeowook masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk.

"Hyung cepatlah mandi. Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan" ucap Ryeowook di samping tempat tidur Eunhyuk.

"Ne, Wookie" ucap Eunhyuk yang kemudian tidur lagi.

"Yaa! Hyung cepatlah mandi" teriak Ryeowook sampai nada tertinggi.

Eunhyuk segera berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil menutup kupingnya.

"Bad morning~" pikir Eunhyuk.

"Hey, Wookie aku datang" ucap sebuah suara di depan pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia kaget melihat namja itu.

"K..kauu.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil membelalakan matanya.

TBC

Thanks for **Freak Line, Dong Rim, RISTITiti, Jiahaehyuk **yang udah me-review ff ini ^^

Buat all readers, review please *puppy eyes*


	4. You?

Chapter 3

Falling Down

Author : Hyukie Choco

Pair : HaeHyuk / slight HyoHyuk

Other cast : -Kim Ryeowook as brother

-All member Super Junior

-Lee Taemin

Disclaimer: Pemikiran ff ini murni dari hasil imajinasi author. Para cast di ff ini milik diri mereka sendiri. ^^

~~ Happy reading ~~

"Hey, Wookie aku datang" ucap sebuah suara di depan pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia kaget melihat namja itu.

"K..kauu.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil membelalakan matanya.

"Wae?" ucap namja itu sambil menatap malas.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku mendapat tugas negara. Yaitu disuruh mengantarkan kalian ke sekolah. Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, uang jajanku akan dipotong" ucap namja yang bernama Lee Taemin.

Taemin adalah sepupu dari Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Ia adalah anak dari Kris ahjussi. (percampuran naga sama Tao = Taemin #plak) Satu lagi, Taemin adalah anak yang terbilang jenius. Ia bisa membuat macam-macam alat. Dan weker Eunhyuk adalah ciptaan Taemin.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar kata-kata Taemin hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia ingat sesuatu.

"Ya! Taemin. Bawa pergi wekermu yang nista itu. Kepintaranku bisa berkurang jika tiap pagi diketok pake palu" kata Eunhyuk sambil menampakan kemarahan yang justru terlihat seperti rajukan anak kecil.

"Tapi weker itu kan cocok untukmu hyung. Benar kan Wookie?" kata Taemin sambil nyengir.

Ryeowook yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tuh hyung, Ryeowook saja setuju dengan kata-kataku" ucap Taemin dengan tampang kemenangan.

"Wookie-ah, kenapa tidak membela hyung?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah hyung, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Hyung cepatlah mandi. Kasian Taemin kalau menunggu terlalu lama" kata Ryeowook sambil mendorong Eunhyuk menuju kamar mandi.

"Ne, Wookie-ah" jawab Eunhyuk dengan tampang malas.

Sementara Eunhyuk mandi, Ryeowook dan Taemin sibuk menyantap sarapan.

"Hm, Taem. Kenapa kita bisa satu sekolah dengan namja itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Taemin sambil memainkan sarapannya.

"Apa ahjussi berniat untuk mempertemukan mereka lagi?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Mungkin saja, tapi bukankah perjanjiannya memang begitu?" kata Taemin sambil menatap Ryeowook dalam dalam.

Taemin mengerti bahwa Ryeowook tidak ingin mereka bertemu. Tidak untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Kau tau kan bahwa aku tidak suka dengannya. Bagaimana jika kejadian itu terulang kembali?" tanya Ryeowook menatap lekat Taemin.

"Aku rasa appa sudah mengantisipasinya. Sekarang aku bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau tidak suka padanya?" tanya Taemin sambil menunjuk Ryeowook.

"Apakah harus ku jelaskan berkali –kali? Aku hanya tidak suka hyung dekat-dekat dengannya!" tegas Ryeowook.

"Tapi, apakah kau memikirkan perasaan Eunhyuk hyung?" tanya Taemin lagi.

Deg..

"I..i..itu a..aku.." ucap Ryeowook terbata-bata.

"Apa kau ingin membuat hyungmu seperti itu? Terus menyendiri?" tanya Taemin.

"Daripada dengan namja itu, aku lebih memilih hyung terus menyendiri!" teriak Ryeowook sambil menggebrak meja.

"Eng, maaf menginterupsi sidang(?) kalian. Tapi bukankah kita hampir telat" ucap Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Omo! Hyung benar. Cepatlah Taemin!" ucap Ryeowook panik.

"Ne..." jawab Taemin sambil menelan sarapannya.

Mereka segera berlari keluar rumah dan buru-buru masuk ke mobil Taemin. Yah walaupun insiden tabrakan karena terburu-buru. Lari marathon agar sampai di kelas. Berhubung Eunhyuk berbeda tingkat, ia menjadi pelari marathon dadakan hari ini. Saat masuk ke kelas, mereka hanya bisa terdiam. Ternyata mereka belum masuk! Sontak Ryeowook dan Taemin saling berpandangan dan..

"Eunhyuk hyunggg!" geram mereka.

"Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri.

Other side : Taemin's and Ryeowook's class

"Wookie-ah~~" ucap seseorang sambil memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang.

"Hm, pasti Sungmin kan" ucap Ryeowook sambil nengok(?) ke belakang.

"Ne" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau Lee Sungmin?" tanya Taemin.

"Ne, waeyo?" tanya Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun sering membicarakanmu. Dia bilang dia sangat..." belum sempat Taemin melanjutkan omongannya, Kyuhyun sudah membekap mulutnya. (poor Taemin)

"Tampan dan pintar" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan pede tingkat maksimal.

"Ya! Kenapa kau membekap mulut Taemin, Kyunnie?" ucap Sungmin sambil memandang kesal Kyuhyun.

"Dia akan menceritakan hal yang aneh jika dibiarkan berbicara" kata Kyuhyun sambil membekap mulut Taemin.

Taemin hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu. Yah, walaupun ia merencanakan balas dendam untuk Kyuhyun.

"Sudah lah Kyu. Kasian Taemin" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun melepas Taemin. Mereka berdua saling memberikan death glare.

"Min, sepertinya disini ada aura setan" ucap Ryeowook sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Kau benar wookie ah" kata Sungmin sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Oke kita tinggalkan para evil yang sedang bertarung aura itu u,u

Eunhyuk class

"Hey, Hyuk Jae. Lama tidak bertemu" ucap seseorang di pojok kelas.

"Nugu?" tanya Eunyuk.

"Kau lupa denganku? Teganya" ucap orang itu.

Eunhyuk kembali mengingat ingat siapa namja itu. Tapi ia tidak kunjung mengingatnya.

"Ternyata kau benar benar lupa denganku?" tanya orang itu sambil berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk.

"K..kau..." ucap Eunhyuk terbata-bata.

"Lama tidak bertemu Lee Hyuk Jae" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Eunhyuk berusaha mengacuhkan namja di depannya.

"Mungkin takdir" ucap namja itu sambil merangkul Eunhyuk.

"Jangan bilang kau menggunakan kekuasaanmu lagi" ucap Eunhyuk .

"Jangan negative thinking denganku, Hyuk Jae. Bukankah sudah memang seharusnya aku bersamamu" kata namja itu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Menyeramkan...

Hanya itu kata yang dipikirkan Eunhyuk

TBC

Thanks buat yang udah review : Freak Line, Dong Rim, RISTITiti, Jiaehaehyuk, renaeunhaehyuk, iss sie jewels, lyndaariezz

Author note : Buat yang nanya HaeHyuk momentnya, itu baru dimulai di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Review please ^^


End file.
